THE PATH NOT TAKEN
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: What if Ennis didn't marry Alma and went away with Jack instead?


Title: THE PATH NOT TAKEN

Author: to archive: Yes

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Ennis and Jack

Rating: R (FRM) Language; adult situations

Warnings: M/M sexual situations

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. They'd have a lot more fun if they were mine.

Summary: What if Ennis didn't marry Alma, and went off with Jack instead?

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Robert King who gave me this plot bunny a long time ago and has waited patiently for me to finish with it. Hope you enjoy it, Bob, and thanks for all your encouragement.

THE PATH NOT TAKEN

Ennis stood on the Beer's front porch fidgeting and talking with Alma.

"I know the weddin's only a coupla weeks away but I gotta go; see how bad he's hurt."

"I know he's your friend and all but couldn't his family see to him?"

"All he has is just his Ma; his Pa don't much care for him." Ennis stood with his hands shoved deep in his jacket; anxious to get on the road.

"That's nonsense. All Pas care for their kids." Alma stood arms crossed in exasperation.

"Alma, I gotta go. He's my friend and the man on the TV said he was hurt bad when that bull tossed him and stepped on him. What kinda friend would I be if I didn't go see to him?"

"You're coming back; right? I mean, you ain't runnin out on me are you?" She began to tear up.

"Now why would you say a thing like that? I said I'd marry you didn't I?"

"Yes you did! You sure did, but you been actin so different since you got back from that sheep job; like you're always far off somewhere. You didn't used to be that way."

"I gotta go. Probably only be gone a few days. If it's gonna be any longer than that, I'll call you."

"You better, Ennis. Two weeks and we're getting married and don't you forget it!" She called after him as he headed down the driveway towards the truck he bought with his summer earnings up on Brokeback Mountain.

He drove as fast as he could all the way to Casper where Jack Twist had been hospitalized after being hurt in the rodeo there.

He hurried up to the front desk and was told Jack's room number. The door was slightly ajar when he got there so he eased it on opened and looked in. The first bed in the room was empty so he walked on over to the curtained off area and peeked in. Jack was laying there, flat on his back, asleep.

Ennis walked over to the foot of the bed and stared at him. A funny feeling rose up inside him, something he'd never felt before. Jack's head was turned towards the window and Ennis could see the curve of his neck and thought about the nights he had slept with his head right there. He remembered how good it felt; how smooth it was against his lips as he kissed up and down the side of that neck. An urgent stirring in his groin caused him to reach forward and grasp the foot of the bed to steady himself. The slight movement roused Jack. He turned and opened his eyes. His face lit up and he struggled to sit up.

"Easy there, Bud." Ennis went to the side of the bed and pressed the lever, raising the head of the bed. It was the first chance to get a good look at Jack and see the bruising on the side of his face; and his right arm was in a sling.

"Ennis! You're here? I'm not dreamin?"

"I'm here. How bad are you hurt?"

"Oh not bad; I been hurt worse."

Ennis held a cup of water with a straw in it for Jack to drink.

"Thanks, Cowboy."

"How bad?" Ennis insisted on an answer to his question.

"Mostly bruises. Got my shoulder dislocated when I fell."

"Jack, you gotta be more careful. Can't you find somethin else to do? Those bulls are gonna kill you one of these days."

"Well I thought 'bout it but without a High School diploma they tell me I can't be no brain surgeon." He grinned and something melted inside Ennis.

Ennis smiled that shy smile of his and fingered the brim of his hat he was holding in front of him.

"You're folks comin to see to you?"

"Nah. Pa's too busy and Momma doesn't travel. I talked to her on the phone; told her I'd be fine. How'd you get here?"

"I bought an old pickup with the money I make up on Brokeback. I needed it to drive out to the ranches to look for work."

"You're not workin a steady job yet?"

"No. Just part time at Alma's dad's Western Auto."

They stared at each other for a few minutes; each trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"You married yet?" Jack asked.

"Nah. Not for another two weeks."

Jack reached out his hand and the back of his fingers brushed against Ennis's hand until it opened and Jack slid his hand into Ennis's. Ennis held it gently but firmly.

"There's still time then."

"Time for what?"

"Time to change your mind."

Ennis stared at him.

"Do you really want to be with her, Ennis? Or would you rather be with me? 'cause I sure as hell want to be with you."

"Jack, you know we can't do that." Ennis let the hand slip out of his grasp as he backed away, shaking his head.

"Why can't we?"

"It ain't done is why and people get themselves killed trying to do that kinda stuff."

"It IS done, Ennis. It's done all the time. You just have to be careful about it, is all."

He held his hand out to Ennis and he came back and took it in both of his.

"You get found out, you get dead."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we're careful and not let anyone find out." Jack smiled up at him.

"Jack, I'm gettin married in two weeks."

"Call her. Tell her you changed your mind."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Who'd you rather be with; her or me?"

"Jack this is crazy! 

"Answer me, Ennis." He grabbed Ennis by the jacket front; pulled him close and kissed him. Ennis returned the kiss with a little moan escaping from his throat; then pulled quickly back.

"Someone could come in any minute!" Ennis stepped back wiping his mouth.

"Why'd you come all this way to see me?" Jack asked.

"The man on the TV news said you was bad hurt."

"You coulda just called."

"I guess….I just wanted to see you again." Ennis couldn't look into those blue eyes any longer so he concentrated on the toes of his dusty boots instead.

"Ennis, c'mere," he motioned for Ennis to come closer; reached out his hand again.

"I'd best keep my distance." Ennis stood a few feet back from the bed.

"Drivin away from you that day in Signal was the hardest thing I ever did and the dumbest thing." Jack said. "I shoulda told you then that I wanted us to be together."

Ennis stared at him silently.

"You been with me, Ennis, and you been with Alma. Which do you like best? Who do you want to wake up next to every morning from now on? Her or me?"

"Jack, that ain't fair."

"Hell, life ain't fair, Ennis! Don't you know that by now? It's up to each one of us to just try and make some kind of life for ourselves and do the best we can."

"I promised I'd marry her."

"Things change. People change their minds. It happens all the time."

"She'd be awful mad. So'd her pa."

"Let 'em be. These things happen. Look. I got an idea. What year is your truck?"

"Huh?"

"What year is it? How old is it?"

"It's a '55, that'd make it 8 years old. Why?"

"Why don't we sell mine, it's in lousy shape anyway. We could get one of those campers that fit on the back of a pickup and put it on yours. We could live in it while we're drivin around lookin for a place to work. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy. Did that bull kick you in the head or somethin?"

"It's done all the time, Ennis. Lots of rodeoers do it. It's a lot cheaper than stayin in motels while they're followin the circuit. We could do it."

"We wouldn't be followin no rodeo circuit."

"We'd be lookin for work. Once we found work we could get us a place. Lots of ranches got little cabins off in the back parts. They'd be happy to have a couple hands stayin there to help watch the place."

"You'd quit the bulls?"

"In a heartbeat."

"I hate workin for Mr. Beers."

"Let's do it then. I actually been doin pretty good before I took this fall. I got some of my Brokeback money still. Some of it I had to spend on the truck to keep it runnin and another hundred saved up in winnings. We can do this, Ennis; you and me together. We could just take off; go any where we want; what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy, Jack Twist, and if I agreed to this I'd be crazy too!"

"It'd be just like it was up on Brokeback, Ennis. You and me sleepin wrapped around each other every night; wakin up every morning and goin at it again. Don't you think you might like that?"

"Likin it and bein able to do it are two different things."

"Hell, Ennis. Hand me that newspaper over there. Turn to the back; the classifieds. See if there are any pickup campers for sale."

Ennis flipped through the paper to the back section and came to the Automobile/Trucks section and handed the paper to Jack.

"Jack, this is crazy. We can't do this."

"Oh yes we can!" Jack the eternal optimist, finger running down the line of vehicles for sale. "There's a few here but they sound pretty expensive. Wonder how much I can get for my truck?"

"Jack, wait now. Think about this a minute. You can't sell your truck!"

"Why the hell not? We don't need two trucks. Yours run pretty good?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so. But..."

"No buts! My clothes are in that cabinet. Will you get them for me? We need to get out of here." Jack closed up the newspaper and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You can't leave! The doctor has to see you first." Ennis was sliding into panic mode.

"Sure I can. I'm fine. My shoulder is gonna be sore as hell for a while; my hip hurts some; that's about it. We gotta get going before you change your mind."

"I already didn't change my mind! Jack, you're crazy. We can't just up and do this?" 

"Oh yes we can! And we're gonna!" His feet hit the floor and he swayed a little.

Ennis grabbed for him and steadied him. The nurse came in then and saw what was happening.

"You going somewhere Mr. Twist?" She smiled.

"You bet! I'm outta here." Jack started for the closet door.

"Well, as long as you have someone to look after you for a while, I'm sure the doctor won't mind. He said he was probably gonna release you tomorrow anyway. I'll get a hold of him and get the paperwork started. Be sure and stop at the desk on your way out." She hurried on out the door.

"See? I told you it'd be alright. Now you gonna hand me my clothes?" Jack grinned that lopsided grin.

Ennis reached into the little closet and brought back Jack's clothes. They were dusty and dirty and he shook them out first.

"Guess it's OK if you leave here; but that other stuff; I ain't so sure about!"

Jack pulled on his underwear and jeans and slipped off the hospital gown with Ennis's help. Then came the shirt which they slipped on over the injured arm and shoulder first. Ennis bent down and slipped a sock on each foot and held each boot steady for Jack to slip on; then he snapped up his shirt for him.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this. I mean, I knew you were good at taking my clothes off a me; just didn't imagine how good you'd be putting 'em on."

Ennis blushed and kept his head down, not letting their eyes meet.

"Jack about this other stuff. I don't know now….."

"Ennis, yes you do! You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Bet you brought all your stuff with you. Bet you never had no intention of going back now did you?"

Ennis couldn't look at him; just kinda looked away and mumbled. Jack took hold of his arm and turned him back around to face him.

"Just answer that one question, Ennis. You wanna go back there and be with Alma? Or do you wanna go off with me?" He held his breath and waited for an answer.

"I guess I could stay with you a week or so; then I should…"

"Don't wanna hear about what you SHOULD do; I wanna hear about what you WANT!"

"Jack, that's two different things!"

"Ennis; girls get dropped all the time; for a hundred different reasons. She'll find someone else; she'll get over it. Will you get over me if you go back to her; or will you lay there at night next to her and wish you was with me instead?"

"I always wish I'm with you. All the time. That ain't never gonna go away." Ennis chewed on his thumbnail and looked away.

"That's cause you and me belong together! We never shoulda split up that day in Signal. We got a second chance now, Ennis. C'mon. Let's get out of here and see if we can find someone to buy my old truck. You say yours is a '55?" They headed out into the hallway and towards the nurses station.

"Yeah. I got a real good deal on it too. Got it for $350. They wanted $500 for it but when I said that was all I had, they said it was a deal. They were in a hurry to sell it, they was leavin town; movin back east somewhere."

They stopped at the desk, signed the paperwork and took off.

"That it? Hey, you did get a good deal. Nice and clean lookin; looks like it's been garaged all its life. How about mileage?"

"Not bad at all. Little over 70,000 when I got it." Ennis answered and gave Jack a helping hand into the cab.

"You didn't buy this thing, Ennis, you stole it!" He whistled.

"They said I was the first one come lookin at it. Like I said, they was in a hurry to leave. I had the money in my pocket. Didn't never think I'd find something this nice for what I had."

"You got lucky!" Jack grinned at him.

"Yeah," Ennis grinned back and started it up. "Guess I did. Where to?"

"We need to go get my truck first and see what we can get for it. That way we'll know what we'll have to spend on a camper. Just head south. The Rodeo grounds are south of town a bit. We might even be able to sell it to someone there. Someone is always tryin to buy or sell stuff around. Maybe I'll get lucky."

"Now, Jack. I need you to think real good here about all this. You sure you want to sell your truck?"

"It's a pile of junk and you know it. I've been havin to spend money on it every stop we make! It's costin more to drive it than it's worth. This one sure rides nice."

"Its in good shape, for sure. I'm still not sure about this other business though."

"Well, I am. And I'm willin to bet my old hunk-a-junk truck on it. You and me spend some time together; you won't never want to go back to Riverton. You got all your stuff with you, right?"

Ennis didn't answer, just made a little grin and stared out the front.

"You DID bring all your stuff, didn't you! You're as sure about this as I am!" Jack grinned wide.

"I got most of my stuff; yeah. But that don't mean nothin. I just don't have all that much to begin with." Ennis wasn't quite sure he was ready to give in.

Jack reached over and squeezed Ennis's leg. Ennis jumped as the touch sent a shock wave through him.

"What'cha jumpin for?" Jack teased.

"You cut that out, Jack Twist. I'm drivin here and you're in no shape to get anythin started!"

"What we got 'tween us was started a long time ago, Ennis, and there's no stoppin it!"

Ennis gave him a sideways glance and said nothing. They came to the turn off and Ennis headed out towards the rodeo grounds. Jack pointed the way around back where all the trailers and vans and equipment were stored; out back behind all the livestock pens.

Ennis drove up and parked beside Jack's truck. They got out and walked around a bit.

"You'll be lucky to get 50 cents for this thing." Ennis teased.

"Yeah, well the engines OK and the tires are good. The rest of it is all crap though. Maybe someone will want it. We ought to get at least a couple hundred, don't you think?"

"In your dreams, maybe." Ennis lifted the hood and took a look.

"Hey, Jack Twist! How you doing?" A husky, heavy set bear of a man walked up to them. "How you feelin? You don't look too bad. I've seen worse."

"Hey, Chester. Thanks. That helps a lot! This here's Ennis Del Mar, a friend of mine from Riverton."

Ennis came out from under the hood and shook hands and nodded.

"Ennis, this is Chester McCoy, he's in charge 'round here. He used to ride bulls 'bout a hundred years ago; before he got old and fat."

"Old and fat?" McCoy laughed and patted his belly. "I'll have you know there's not an ounce of fat on me. This here's all pure muscle!"

"That what they call it where you come from? We call it fat here in Wyoming." Jack kidded with him.

"You want that other shoulder dislocated boy?" McCoy teased.

"No thank you, Sir; I was just tellin Ennis here what a fine specimen you are…..for a man of your age."

"You better watch it there boy!" Then he walked over and looked under the hood. "You havin trouble with this truck of yours again?"

"Nah. It's purring like a kitten; I was thinkin of sellin it. You know anyone might be interested?"

"Well, now I don't know; as OLD as I am; I forget an awful lot of things that I hear." His eyes twinkled with humor as they spoke.

"Seriously, Chester. I need a buyer and I'm lookin for a camper top to put on Ennis's truck. Anybody got one for sale you know of?"

"You lookin for a full camper or just a shell? Ole Barney just bought one of those full sized campers to put on the back of his rig. You should see it. Got everything in the world; pull-down bunk, little dinette, stove, ice box; even got a little port-a-potty and a shower! Don't know if he's sold his old shell or not. You might ask. I'll ask around and see if anyone's interested in your pile of junk." He turned to walk away.

"It ain't a pile of junk! It's a classic! You tell them that! They'll be linin up out here once they find it's for sale!" Jack called after him.

"C'mon. Let's go look at Barney's camper. That shell of his would look mighty fine on the back of your pickup."

They drove over to a pickup at the far end of the field; several guys were standing around admiring the new camper as Barney was pointing out all the goodies. Ennis stood looking over the old camper shell lying on the ground near by.

"Hey, Barney, congratulations; you get this with your prize money?" Jack asked, hopping inside to take a look around.

"Sure did; had to. The old lady said if I didn't get something a little more comfortable she was going to stay the winter with her folks."

"You sold your shell yet?" Jack asked.

"Nah. You want it?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure do, if the price is right."

"Well, Jack Twist, how the hell are you? You doin OK?" Lola, Barney's wife climbed in the back.

"I'm doin fine, thank you, Lola. You sure got a real nice rig here."

"He wants to buy the old shell, Honey. What do you think we should ask for it?"

"Oh hell, Barney, why don't you just give it to him; can't be worth much. You think your old truck can take the extra weight?" she turned to Jack and asked.

"Now wait just a minute there! That's a nice cozy camper shell. Be a heck of a lot nicer for him than sleepin on the front seat of his truck. Gotta be worth somethin."

"How much you think it was worth last year when Jack was haulin your ass all around after you broke your ankle? Huh? You ever cross his palm with a dollar or two for that? Did'ja maybe and I didn't know 'bout it?"

"eh..well..You know as well as I do, we was stone cold broke last year. Couldn't a paid him a dime and you know it!"

"You bet, I know it! I was there! But he was the one who found you and got you to the doctor's; he was the one helped you in and out of that damn camper and helped you shower and every thing else. Just give him the damn thing, Barney. You owe him."

"Yeah, she's right. It's yours, Jack if you want it."

"I could pay something for it; just not too much. I'm sellin my truck so whatever I get for that, I could give you."

"If you're sellin your truck, what do you need the shell for?" Barney asked.

"See that little blue and white beauty out there?" Jack pointed to Ennis's truck. "That belongs to my buddy. We want it for his truck."

"Well, it's the right size alright," Barney agreed eyeing the truck. "C'mon while we got all these guys out here standin 'round doin nothin. Let's get it up on your friend's truck."

They moved outside and the guys standing there were all too happy to lend a hand and got the camper shell lifted up and bolted down nice and snug onto Ennis's truck.

"How much you give it for?" Ennis sidled up to Jack and asked.

"Nothin. They give it to me for a favor I done 'em last year."

"You sure about this now, Barney? I can give you a little somethin when I sell my truck."

"No, I'm sure. It's yours. Lola's right. I never did give you nothin for all the help you give me last year."

"Wasn't no pay back needed; just one friend helpin out another." Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you sellin your truck, Twist?" Another cowboy asked.

"Sure thing. It's a classic, you know."

"It's a pile of junk, we BOTH know it," the cowboy laughed. "But it runs. My old lady's been after me to help her find something for her kid brother. He's turnin 16 and needs somethin to bum around in. How much you askin?"

"Well, I was thinkin I could probably get 5 if I took it into town."

"5? You're jokin! 1, 2 maybe, if you're lucky."

"Well, since you're such a lousy bull rider, and I KNOW you'll never make any money long as you're ridin against me; I guess I could let it go for 2."

"You got the title?"

"Sure do."

"OK. You got a deal. That's more than it's worth but it's worth the $200 just to get the old lady off my back. I'll get my money and be over at your site in a minute."

Jack and Ennis got in the truck and drove back over to where Jack's truck was parked.

"This is my lucky day!" Jack grinned, "I'm feelin better already!"

While Jack dug through the glove compartment looking for the title; Ennis began tossing all Jack's belongs into the back of his truck. He didn't let himself think about what he was doing; he just did it. Jack's stuff in the back of his truck; a camper shell to cover it all; a guilty little thrill went through him. By the time he had unloaded Jack's stuff, the guy was there and Jack signed the title over to him and folded up the $200 and shoved it in his jeans. They pulled the last of Jack's stuff from the cab and tossed it in and the guy was off; the old truck was gone.

Jack and Ennis smiled at each other. A commitment had been made between them. No more talking about it was necessary.

"Now what?" Ennis smiled at him.

"We need to get us some sleepin bags and some other campin stuff." They climbed into the truck; Ennis helping Jack in, then getting in himself.

"Where to?"

"Well, I saw a Sears store back a ways; they should have sleepin bags and stuff we need but there's a Goodwill store I heard the guys talkin about. S'posed to be round here pretty close; you can get stuff there dirt cheap if you ain't too proud to use someone else's stuff."

"Won't bother me none. Let's go see what they got. I been in the Sears in Riverton. They're stuff is pretty costly."

"You got that right but we need some sleepin bags, and maybe a little camp stove to cook on and some pans and dishes and stuff; and a coffee pot."

"You don't got none of that stuff? What you been usin?" Ennis squinted at him in the afternoon sunlight.

"Mostly I get coffee over at Chester's campsite. If I got the money, I buy some hot dogs, bread, stuff like that. Don't cook much. Stop over there at Chester's place. I wanna ask him where this Goodwill store is."

They got the directions and headed out. It was only a 10 minute drive and they were there. They went inside, right in the middle of a huge argument between the young woman clerk and an older man; obviously her boss.

"Why the hell would you let him put all that junk right there? I told you I was bringing in a load of furniture! That's why I cleaned that corner out!" 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jenkins, but Mr. Pearson didn't ask. He brought all this stuff in while I was on lunch break. I had nothing to do with it; sides, I can't tell him where he can put the stuff he brings in. That ain't my job!"

"Well, it's gotta be moved! Throw it all out back; I don't care what you do with it but I cleaned out that corner for this load of furniture and I gotta get it unloaded and get the truck back or it'll be my neck!"

The red faced man came huffing to the front of the store. "eh….sorry. Can I help you folks find somethin?"

"We're lookin for campin gear; you got any? Sleepin bags and stuff like that?" Jack asked.

"You don't look in any shape to be doin no campin, fella."

"There's a bull over at the rodeo grounds that would agree with you; but I need some stuff."

"Oh, you're with the Rodeo?" then he called to the back, "Sharon, we got any campin stuff? We got a couple a Rodeoers here need some."

"I think that's what that pile is, Mr. Jenkins. Looks like to me anyway."

"Sure enough? Hell, lets take a look."

The four of them walked to the back corner of the shop where Mr. Jenkins dug around in the pile with the toe of his boot a little bit.

"You're right, Sharon. Looks like a tent, some lawn chairs, some boxes a junk. Tell you what, Fellas. You can have the whole pile for $50 bucks if you get it out of here right now. I need that space!"

Jack dug around in the pile a bit and after spotting a few sleeping bags stood up and made the deal. He pulled $50 bucks out and paid the man.

"All right! Good deal. Let me give you fellas a hand. Sharon, grab some of this junk and help these boys."

It took the four of them two trips but they got all the stuff shoved into the back of the pickup and headed back towards the rodeo grounds.

"Man, I think we got a good deal. I saw at least 4 sleepin bags, a tent and one of them boxes said Coleman on the side. I think it's one of them little stoves. I'm starvin. Why don't we hit one of these burger places?"

"You need somethin better than burgers, Jack. Let's stop at that grocery store we passed on the way here, over there on the corner. We can get a lot more food for the money."

"OK. Whatever. I need some meat though."

They both looked at each other at that innocent comment and burst out laughing as Ennis pulled the truck to a stop at the grocery store.

"Why don't you wait here, Jack, and rest up. I'll go get us some canned goods and stuff. You won't be gettin any 'meat' though until you're up to it!"

Jack reached into his jeans and handed Ennis $100.

"No way, I'm spendin that much money on food! We gotta be careful, Jack. No tellin when I'll be able to find work. We gotta make what money we have, last. I only got a little over a hundred myself."

"You're right 'bout that but food is one thing we're gonna need. Here; take it. What you don't spend, hold on to. If I have it in my pocket; I'll spend it."

Ennis took the money and went into the store. He came out about 30 minutes later pushing a shopping cart up to the back of the truck. He struggled to get it all in but in moments he was back in the truck and they were off.

"You spent it all anyway. Good. We always need food."

"Nope. Just spent half of it."

"You got all that stuff for $50? You're a good shopper!"

"I'm good at a lot of things." Ennis grinned over at him.

"YEAH, I remember," Jack grinned as they drove back to their parking spot on the Rodeo grounds.

Jack was slower getting out of the truck this time. He was clearly tiring.

"Hold on here just a minute." Ennis opened the back door of the camper and crawled inside. He dug around a few minutes then came back out carrying a folding lawn chair.

"Here. Park your sweet butt down and I'll see about settin up camp."

Jack didn't argue. He fished in his pocket for the small bottle of pills the nurse had given him and took two out. "We got anything in there to drink?" he called into Ennis.

"Hold on." Ennis came out carrying a five-gallon water cooler. "I'll get you some." He took the container over to where the buildings began and rinsed it our and filled it with water out of a spigot up next to the building. He came back carrying the water and promptly dumped the remains of a cup of coffee he'd bought for breakfast; rinsed the cup out and filled it with water.

Jack took it and swallowed the pills down eagerly.

Ennis got to work. He pulled the biggest bundle of olive-drab out of the truck and began to open it. "This thing's huge." He said over his shoulder to Jack sitting nearby.

"Quit playin with yourself and get that tent up! It's getting cold and I'm hungry." Jack teased.

"Jack fuckin Twist!" Ennis groused with a grin and set to figuring how the tent went up.

In thirty minutes, the tent was up and it was big; 12 foot square. He began hauling stuff out of the pickup and dumping bundles and boxes inside the tent; he could feel a few drops of rain as he worked. Jack sat back with his eyes closed; the pills making him sleepy.

A short time later, he shook Jack by the shoulder to rouse him.

"Hey, sleepy head. C'mon inside before you get soaked."

Jack stood up and winced with pain. "Shit," he said and rubbed his shoulder as Ennis helped him through the door flap and into the tent. Jack stood, open-mouthed, and gazed around. On the left side a blue air-mattress had been blown up with the help of a bicycle pump; a sleeping bag was opened on top of it. A second sleeping bag was connected at the bottom and folded back.

On the right side of the tent, a small camping table, about the size of a card table, sat opened up with a lawn chair on either side of it. The water container was sitting on the table along with a little two-burner camp stove. In all four corners, piles of gear were stacked.

A lantern was hanging from the center tent support; a little heater sat in the middle of the floor giving out enough heat to take the worst of the chill off.

"Oh my God, Ennis! This is perfect!"

"Here, sit down." Ennis pulled out one of the chairs and helped Jack to sit. "You're not going to believe all the stuff we got for that $50! Most of this stuff is like brand-new. Probably not used but a couple a times. It's a complete set-up, Jack. We buy all this stuff new at Sears, it'd cost a thousand dollars!"

He opened some of the grocery bags he had stashed in one corner and pulled out some canned stew. "I put all the food in this corner, our clothes in that corner over there, and the other corners got the extra stuff we got. Is stew OK? Or we got soup, or spaghetti, or other stuff but stew is the quickest."

"Stew sounds great, Cowboy. This is wonderful. All this stuff run on propane?"

"That's right; and see them two boxes over there? Two whole boxes of the stuff. Only two containers been used. That one box ain't even been opened. We got plenty of it and that stuff's not cheap!"

"I know. It'll be nice to have some heat tonight. It looks like it's gonna be a cold one."

"Don't worry yourself none about that; I'll keep you warm." Ennis assured him as he stirred the stew.

"Got dishes and everything?" Jack asked looking around.

"Yeah, these plastic things. Seem good and sturdy though. See that little basin under the table? It had these in it; plates, bowls, cups, glasses, utensils; four of everything. Must have been a family had all this stuff. We also got a fryin pan, a sauce pan, and a bigger boilin pot and a coffee pot."

"Are those quilts?" Jack asked pointing over to the bed.

"Yeah. There are four sleepin bags and each one had a quilt rolled up inside it. I rolled up one across the top of the bed there, we can use for a pillow the other three are there at the bottom of the bed if we need them." He poured the stew into two bowls and handed one to Jack with a spoon and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Man, this smells good! You got bread too? You gonna have to do the shoppin for us from now on. I woulda blown half that money on fast food and been starving again in a week." He spooned the the stew into his mouth.

"Burgers are fine once in a while, Jack, but you need more than that. I got some oatmeal we can eat for breakfast; it ain't all that bad with a little cinnamon on it. I got some macaroni and cheese and lots of canned fruits and vegetables; got us a 10 pound bag of spuds, a bag of apples and a couple cans of coffee. Let's see, what else. Oh yes, I got peanut butter and saltine crackers, some spam and some Vienna sausages. We got enough to last us a while."

"I'll say! Did you get more of this stew? It's delicious!"

"Yeah, I did. A few more cans. But we can make our own stew, with some of these vegetables and sausages. We won't starve. How long you think we'll be here? On the Rodeo grounds, I mean. How long you think we can stay? Do you have to pay for this spot?"

"Rodeo's got another week to run so we got that long at least, management pays for this whole field so it's free to us." Jack answered as he wiped his bowl with a piece of bread.

"OK. That gives us some time then. Tomorrow I'll get out and see if I can find work."

"You don't need to do that already. We got food and a place to keep warm; and I'll need seein to." Jack smiled up at him.

"You're not that bad a shape, Jack Twist! We got this place free for now but when the Rodeo leaves, we'll be needin to find a place to set up and it probably won't be for free. I best get to lookin for somethin first thing."

"Maybe not FIRST thing," Jack grinned at him, "I may have other plans for somethin to do first thing in the mornin."

"Now you cut that out, Jack Twist! You got a lot of healin up to do before we can get into any of that!"

"I have a feelin I'll be a LOT better by mornin. Specially sleepin with you wrapped all around me."

"We been apart near three months now, we can wait a while longer." Ennis said as he picked up the dishes and rinsed them off in the basin he filled with a couple inches of water.

"Almost forgot! We got a toilet too!" he grinned.

"What?"

"Well, not a toilet proper. Look over there. See them folding aluminum legs? Got a little toilet seat fits on that frame and little plastic bags that hang on it. You do your business then close up the bag and it's tossed out with the trash."

"That's amazing!" Jack was astounded.

"These folks had all the comforts of home. Wonder why they dumped it all at Goodwill? They coulda sold it for a pretty penny. We sold some of this stuff at Western Auto. This Coleman stuff, and the sleepin bags. This is all good stuff."

"Don't know. Maybe they got divorced or somethin. Maybe one of them liked campin and the other didn't. Who knows? But we sure as hell are going to make good use of it all. Sure is a lot nicer than old Aguirre's tents!"

"You can say that again."

"Four sleepin bags? Well if we wear out the first two, we'll have a couple of spares." Jack gave him a devilish grin.

"Only thing goin on in those bags for a while is sleepin, Jack!" Ennis glared at him.

"I am pretty tired. Guess we can wait a little while; at least till mornin." Jack reached down with his good hand and pulled at his boots.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Ennis bent down and pulled Jack's boots off. "I'd better check the truck. Make sure it's locked up."

Ennis unzipped the doorway and stepped out into the cold windy evening. He checked the truck doors and the camper door. Everything was locked up tight. He had a look around. Everyone was inside their trailers, or campers or trucks; out of the wind and in for the night. The nearest vehicle was at least 50 feet away. He hurried back into the relative warmth of the tent and secured the zipper door behind him.

Jack was in bed, covered with a quilt; the end folded back. Ennis shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair and pulled off his boots. Damn, it was cold he thought as he turned off the lantern and climbed into bed beside Jack and pulled a second quilt up over them; making sure Jack had plenty of covers.

They laid there in silence for a while; both flat on their backs, shoulder to shoulder.

"So have you decided how you're gonna tell Alma? You gonna call her or maybe write her a letter?" Jack asked.

"I should call, I told her I would, but I'll probably just write her a letter. I got a pad of paper and some envelopes and stamps at the store."

"That'll be a lot easier than talkin to her."

"Yeah. Can't stand it when she starts that cryin bullshit."

"Letter's best then."

"I'll write somethin up in the mornin and mail it while I'm out lookin for work."

"Sounds good to me. This bed is really comfortable. Sure wish I was up to a little exercise."

"You will be shortly. In the mean time….well….it's just nice layin here next to you."

"Yeah, it is." Jack said and leaned his head over against Ennis's shoulder. Ennis laid his cheek against the top of Jack's head and went to sleep listening to the patter of the rain against their tent walls and the smell of Jack Twist in his nostrils.

Ennis awoke with a start when he heard Jack moan. It was morning and light outside. People were stirring around; vehicles were driving in and out.

"You OK?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah, just forgot about my shoulder and rolled over on it."

"I'll get some coffee started. You hungry?" Ennis crawled out from under the covers and stepped into his boots.

"I'm starvin. I always wake up hungry. Don't you remember?" He gave Ennis a sly grin.

"I remember! And you ain't gettin nothin but oatmeal and coffee!" Ennis grinned and drew some water to boil for the oatmeal, then some more for the coffee pot.

"Wonder why they didn't have no ice chest?" Jack asked getting up and putting his boots on.

"Don't know, but we could use one. I'll see about pickin one up while I'm out this mornin. It'd be good to have one. Then we could get some lunch meat and hot dogs."

"Maybe a few steaks?" Jack added.

"We can't afford no steaks just now, Jack. Wait till I find a job. Then we'll celebrate with my first paycheck and get a coupla steaks."

"I can see you're gonna be a hard one to live with." Jack sat down at the table.

"I ain't touchin that one, Jack, so quit baitin me. We gotta be careful with money; could be a while before I find work."

They finished up their breakfast and stepped outside; Ennis dumping the waste water and Jack carrying the trash bag over to the garbage can near by.

Rodeo Manager Chester McCoy came walking by. "That's a mighty fine set up you got there. I see you got Barney's camper shell."

"Yeah, he give it to me. Said he owed me for helpin him out last year when he broke his ankle. Wouldn't take a penny for it!"

"Barney's a good man; little old for ridin the bulls but he pulls his own weight 'round here."

"I'm surprised Lola puts up with him." Jack laughed.

"Me too. This will probably be his last year with the circuit. She's been after him for years to settle down. They got that place over in Montanna, near her folks. They'll probably settle there 'fore long. What'd you do with your truck, Jack? Take it over to the dump where it belongs?"

"That thing was a classic, Chester! I sold it for a bundle!" Jack laughed.

"A classic piece of shit, maybe!"

"I sold it to Arnie. He was lookin for somethin for his wife's kid brother."

"Looks like things are workin out for you real fine, Jack. I'm glad for you." He smiled at Ennis and said "Mornin" to him.

Ennis nodded back, and lit a cigarette.

"You wouldn't be lookin for work, by any chance, would you?" Chester asked him.

"Yeah; yes sir, I am." Ennis walked over to them.

"Between Jack's bull ridin he used to work around here for me; lookin after my horses and stuff. You know anythin about horses?"

"Yes sir, I do." Ennis hopes began to soar.

"He's been in ranchin all his life, Chester. He'd be perfect."

"You see that little corral over there? I got 12 horses that are mine. We use them at the beginning of each show for the parade and at the ending ceremonies. They need looking after; feedin, waterin, brushin. Their place needs to be kept clean and you'll need to let me know the minute you think any one of them might need to see a vet."

"Yes sir, I can do all that."

"I can't pay much. Just what I was payin Jack here. $50 a week and gas from town to town. I can't afford to feed you both every night, but you ever run out of groceries, you come see me; I can keep you fed if you ain't too particular."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

"And cut out all that 'sir'shit. This ain't the Army. I'm Chester."

"Yes sir, I mean, thanks."

"How much longer you gonna be laid up, Jack? I'm sure the doctor said couple months at least."

"Actually, he said I should find a new line of work but I should be fine in a couple weeks."

"I've dislocated my shoulder before and I know it takes longer than that. Maybe a month; maybe two. It's good you got someone to look after you. Side of your face looks like hell."

"Well, I kinda landed on it; that and my shoulder."

"Heard you got stomped in the ass too."

"Yeah, bruised me up pretty good."

"Well, you take care of yourself now. Looks like you got a nice set up here; lucky your friend came along needin a job when he did. Lucky for both of us." And to Ennis he added, "Have a look around the place; you can start whenever you want. If you don't find what you need, just ask someone. Everybody pretty much knows where everything is." With that, he left.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other and grinned.

"I got a job!"

"You certainly do. He's a good man to work for. He'll treat you right."

"I should go over and get acquainted with the horses some."

"Not yet. Don't you have a letter you need to write?"

"Oh yeah. Shit, I almost forgot about that."

"C'mon. I'll help you."

They went inside the tent and sat down at the table. Ennis picked up the pad and pencil and started to write:

"Dear Alma," he said out loud as he wrote.

"No, that's no good; you can't call her 'dear'. Women take a lot of meanin in that kind of stuff. Why don't you leave that part out and just start writin?" Jack offered.

Ennis tore the page off and started over.

"Alma,' I'll just use her name. Can't read nothin into that sides that the message is for her, right?"

"OK. Makes sense."

"Now what?"

"How about, I decided I don't wanna fuck you no more; I'd rather fuck Jack Twist?"

He reached over and slugged Jack; careful to hit him on the shoulder that wasn't in the sling.

"Thought you was gonna help me out here? I can't write her that?"

"Why not? It's the truth, ain't it?"

"May be the truth but you don't say stuff like that to a girl."

"OK, OK, you're right. We wouldn't want to offend her," Jack agreed.

"I gotta say somethin like I'm sorry; that kinda stuff. Girls always like it when you apologize even when you ain't don't nothin wrong."

"She ain't gonna like this letter no matter how nice you write it." Jack cocked his head to one side and peered out from under his hat; the truth shining in his blue eyes.

"Sure enough. Think I'll start it out that way though so she knows I'm sorry."

"OK. It's your letter. Tell her you're sorry but you're dumpin her."

"I can see you never wrote none of these letters before. You're no help at all." Ennis grinned at him.

"Nope. Never wrote nobody a letter at all 'sides my momma; but that don't count."

Ennis was busy writing something down. Jack leaned over trying to read it.

"Alma,

I'm sorry if what I gotta say is gonna hurt your feelings but I ain't ready to get married. I can't go through with this wedding."

"How does that sound?" Ennis asked.

"I like it. Just sign your name and you're done with it."

"Don't you think I should write a little bit more?"

"Bout what? You wanna tell her you're goin off with me? That'll just make her hurt more knowin you'd rather be with me than with her."

"No, I wasn't gonna say nothin 'bout you."

"Say whatever you want then."

He thought about it a few more minutes then scribbled down something. "You're right. Short is best."

Jack leaned over and read the rest of the letter.

"Please forgive me." Then "Ennis Del Mar" was written underneath.

"You think that's OK?" He asked Jack.

"Sure. Says what you gotta say. She don't need no details further than that."

Ennis opened the package of envelopes and addressed one to Alma. He folded the letter and stuck it inside. He licked the flap, pulled out a stamp, licked it and put it in the corner, and slapped the letter down on the table.

"Done." He said and smiled at Jack. "I'll mail it in town later." He stuck the letter in his pocket.

"That wasn't so bad now; was it? Though I still think you should have told her you'd rather be fuckin me than her."

"Jack Twist!" He said through gritted teeth and grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"It's true, isn't it?" Jack asked innocently as Ennis pulled him to his feet and kissed him.

"YES! It's true, now will you quit talkin 'bout fuckin cause I gotta go to work!"

"OK. I'll stop talkin 'bout it but you can't make me stop thinkin 'bout it!" Jack called after him as Ennis left through the tent door.

Ennis shoved both hands deep in his jacket pockets and wandered over to the horses.

Jack laid his aching body down and took a nap. He dozed off with a smile on his face.

Ennis spent the rest of the morning getting familiar with the horses he'd be looking after; checking out the tack room, their feed, and making sure they had fresh water. He was about to go back to the tent for lunch when Chester came by; he walked over to speak with him.

"What do you think of my horses?" He asked as he rested a foot up on the bottom rail of the corral.

"Great lookin bunch; specially those four palominos. They're almost identical."

"Yeah, took me years to find them and get 'em trained to my likin; but they're beauties, all right."

"Sure enough; looks like they know it too. See how they stay together over there, away from the others?"

"Yeah, they're my stars all right. They walk lead in the parades."

"You mentioned you had 12 horses; there's only 11 here." Ennis asked.

"Ah, yes. Come on over here. Let me show you something."

They walked over to a large horse barn and went in. First stall on the left they stopped and looked in. A black stallion was snorting and pawing at the straw covering on the floor. His head came up and he backed up when he saw them approach.

Ennis came up close and took a good look at the horse. "He's a real beauty all right. Why ain't he out in the corral with the others?"

"I had him 'bout two months now and he still won't friendly up. I tried puttin him with the others but he's a mean one; runs at 'em tries to bite 'em."

"He broke to ride?" Ennis asked.

"S'posed to be but I ain't had a saddle on him. He's too jittery."

"You ain't got nobody can gentle him for you?"

"Nope. Had a couple a guys try but he wouldn't have none of it."

"I could try." Ennis offered.

"He's a real mean one, Ennis. I don't want you to get yourself hurt now."

"I broke horses before; I know how to look out for myself."

"Well nothing would make me happier than to be able to ride this ole boy in the parade; right up in front of the palominos. I think that would look real stylish. You can try if you want, but look out for yourself. If I don't get him broke soon, I'll have to geld him and I really don't want to do that. He's such a looker; I've already had offers to stud him out but I can't do that till we get him where he can be handled."

"It'd sure be a shame to geld him. He's 'bout the finest piece of horse flesh I've ever seen."

"He is that. He's a young one only two years old but he's got a mind of his own. If you can get him so's he can lead the parade; there'd be a bonus in it for you. Just don't make me have to come visit you in the hospital. I hate hospitals."

"What's his name?" Ennis asked still looking the horse over.

"Well, this is corny as hell but I been callin him Black Beauty. I'll come up with somethin else one of these days, but you gotta admit; the name fits him."

"Yeah, I guess it does. He is black and he is beautiful. Think I'll just call him BB."

"Whatever," Chester chuckled, "You take care around him now."

"I will." Ennis stayed on watching the horse after Chester left. "You sure are a beauty!" he mumbled to the horse. The horse eyed him and snorted around his stall; stomping his feet. "You'd better get used to smellin me, cause you're gonna be seein a lot of me."

With that, he left. He stopped outside the barn at the spigot and washed his hands and headed back to the tent for lunch.

He came through the tent door to find Jack struggling with the can opener.

"What'cha doin there? Let me help." He took the can and opener.

"I was tryin to get lunch started. Figured you'd be headin this way shortly but I can't get the dang can opener to work."

"You just ain't got the strength back in your right arm yet. It'll come." Ennis finished opening the can of vegetable soup and dumped it in the pan Jack had out and waiting.

"Guess I'd starve to death without you here to look after me." Jack pouted and slouched in his chair.

"Feelin sorry for ourself now are we?" Ennis teased.

"Guess so. I need to be workin too not layin 'round here waitin on you."

"Only be for a little while then you'll be back to your old self." He leaned back in his chair and lit a smoke and gave Jack one.

"So'd you have a look around? He show you Black Beauty?"

"Yeah; that's one beautiful horse!"

"Mean as hell. You better stay away from him."

"Gonna see if I can gentle him some."

"Ennis! You're gonna end up hurt worse than me!"

"Then you can look after me; how 'bout that?" Ennis smiled at him.

"You're crazy, Ennis Del Mar!"

"Yeah, crazy Ennis Del Mar and Jack Fuckin Twist. We make quite a pair; don't we?"

They both had a good laugh at that; each thinking how good it sounded; their names together as a 'pair'.

They drove into town after lunch and mailed the letter; then stopped at the grocery store. Ennis picked out a cheap white Styrofoam ice chest then pushed their basket over to the meat department.

"Can we get some steaks?" Jack asked.

"Not yet; haven't got my first pay check yet. That was the deal. Thought we'd get some lunch meat, and hot dogs and some bacon and eggs for breakfast."

"How about some hamburger? We could make some hamburgers; that'd be cheap."

"Guess one package of hamburger would be ok." Ennis grinned and added a pound of ground meat to the cart.

"How about some burger buns, and some mustard. You can't eat a burger without mustard."

"I like catsup myself, so I guess we can get a small jar of each."

"And some buns?"

"Jack, we got bread."

"You need buns for burgers."

"I can see right now it's gonna take every penny we make just to feed you."

"Maybe, but you gotta admit, I'm worth it." Jack grinned triumphantly as he added the buns to the cart.

They finished up their shopping by buying a block of ice for their ice chest and filled it with their purchases and headed back to camp.

"So you think you're gonna like working for Chester?" Jack asked as they pulled up to their parking area.

"Seems nice enough. For sure, I'm gonna like workin with animals again. No more stuffy back room work at Western Auto."

They moved all their purchases into the tent and stashed them in the make-shift pantry they created from some old milk crates they'd picked up along the way and stacked on their sides.

"This place is gettin to look downright domestic," Jack grinned as he sat and watched Ennis organize everything.

"Never had this much food all at once before. Sure hope no one steals it. Maybe we should stash it in the truck so we can keep it locked up." Ennis wondered.

"Nah. I been with this group for 'bout three years now; ain't never had no trouble with folks stealin; more likely the other way around. Couple a years ago, I wasn't hittin the money at all and every now and then some canned food would find its way into the back of my pickup. Never did know who was doin it; but they kept me from starvin to death."

"You hungry again?" Ennis asked seeing Jack eye every can and bit of food.

"Yeah, sure am. You think we could eat early tonight?"

"I can see that food is a top priority for you. I'll have to remember that." Ennis grinned and started dinner.

"Not the TOP priority; you said we had to wait on that a bit; second priority, maybe."

Jack gave him a devilish grin.

"Food and sex; that's all you ever think 'bout?" Ennis returned the grin.

"Other way around."

"Huh?"

"Sex first then food."

"You're a wicked man, Jack Twist, on the fast track to hell!" Ennis handed Jack his burger and sat and squirted catsup on his own.

"Maybe so; maybe not," Jack more or less agreed around a mouth full of burger. "I'd sure enough want to end up where all my friends are though."

After dinner, Jack got ready for bed while Ennis made his usual walk-around outside; checking to make sure everything was secure. He came back in to find Jack in bed, quilt pulled up to his chin.

"Cold?" Ennis asked him. "It's a lot warmer tonight than it was last night. Didn't think we'd need the heater but if you're cold…" he turned around in mid-sentence and his mouth dropped opened. Jack had flipped the covers back and he was lying there naked with a big smile on his face.

"Jack…We can't….you know that." Ennis tried to be stern but his resolve was melting the closer he got to the bed.

"We don't have to do nothin serious. I just want us up real close like; I wanna feel you up against me." He reached out a hand to Ennis.

"You know what's going to happen if I lay down there with you." Ennis warned.

"Uh huh. Think you'd best turn the lamp off."

Ennis turned the knob on the lantern and took the light all the way down to the minimum; leaving just a pale golden glow over everything. He climbed into bed beside Jack

"Mmmmm, you've got way too many clothes on, Cowboy." Jack said as he snuggled up next to him.

"Jack, this ain't a good idea. You're only 2 days out of the hospital. We should wait."

"I was in the hospital 2 days; so that's four days ago for my accident. I'm much better now, honest."

Ennis leaned up on one elbow and bent down for a kiss. Jack scooted closer; under him.

Ennis kissed him again and again; each kiss longer and deeper than the one before. He pulled back, unsnapped his shirt and tossed it; then followed it with his t-shirt and jeans. He lowered himself back down making sure not to put his full weight on Jack's bruised body.

"We should stop," Ennis said, gasping for breath, but he couldn't; neither of them could.

They slept that night curled tightly around each other as they had so many nights up on the mountain. Jack clinging to him like a drowning man and Ennis trying desperately not to hurt and of Jack's many bruises.

Ennis startled awake to the sound of a barking dog. "Easy there, Cowboy. That's just Jason's old mutt; wouldn't hurt a fly." Jack said against Ennis's bare chest.

"You feel OK; you not hurtin? Ennis whispered against the top of Jack's head with a kiss into the unruly mop of hair.

"I'm fine. You gotta stop worryin 'bout me." Jack trailed kisses down the center of Ennis's chest; and dipped his tongue into the flat navel.

"Jack…"

"Hmmmm?" Jack continued on his way and didn't stop until Ennis was bucking and stifling a moan with his forearm.

"You were sayin something?" Jack grinned down at him when he was finally able to open his eyes again.

"You got some mouth on you boy!" came Ennis's breathless reply.

"That's not all I got," Jack said as he pressed up against Ennis's hip.

Ennis flipped him over then and gave back as good as he got. Afterwards, they lay together in silence for a while; just enjoying being there next to each other.

"You ready for breakfast?" Ennis asked against the curve of bare Jack's shoulder; trailing kisses along the way.

"In a minute. I like just layin here naked with you." Jack pulled Ennis's arm tighter around him.

"Um hm. Yeah. S'nice." Ennis mumbled in return.

"Just think of it, Ennis; wakin up like this every mornin for the rest of our lives," Jack sighed in awe.

"Long as we don't get caught," Ennis agreed with reservations.

"We'll be careful, I promise. Show starts this mornin at 10. You be done with your chores by then? I always like watchin the openin parades and stuff. They got lots of booths set up with good stuff to eat too!"

"Food and sex! Food and sex!" Ennis chuckled as he got up and started breakfast.

"Got it backwards again, Cowboy. It's sex, then food!" Jack hugged him from behind as he put the coffee on.

About 9:30 Jack was standing at the corral watching Ennis brush the horses down when Chester came over to them in a rush.

"Jack, you gotta help me out; I'm desperate!"

"I'll do what I can, Chester, you know that, but I ain't in any shape to be riding today."

"I know, it ain't that; it's Stubs. He took off! No one can find him. Show starts in half an hour and I ain't got no announcer!"

"You want me to announce?" Jack asked, wide eyed.

Ennis ambled over to hear what all the excitement was all about.

"You could do it, Jack, I know you could. You've seen it done a million times; you know the schedule and you know everybody on sight and it probably would only be for the opening. Stubs it probably passed out somewhere; he's been hittin the bottle pretty heavy since Carolyn left him last summer. I got the guys out lookin for him; we'll get him back here and pour some coffee into him then he can take over. What do you say?"

Jack looked at Ennis; Ennis grinned at him. "You're a good one for talkin; you could do it."

"Yeah, I like to talk, for sure; but up in front of a bunch of strangers? Into a microphone?"

"They ain't all strangers, Jack. You know most everybody. You just gotta keep talkin and tellin the audience what's happenin next and who the different riders are. You could do that easy." Chester encouraged.

"OK. OK, I'll try but you promise me you'll keep lookin for Stubs?"

"Sure thing. It's a deal. You'll do it?"

"I'll do it." Jack agreed reluctantly, "but only until you find Stubs."

They didn't find Stubs until three days later; dead in the back room of some bar.

Jack took to announcing like a duck to water and in no time was handlin that microphone

like an expert. Jack now had a new job and a lot safer one.

The end of the show came and they were packing up to leave. Ennis was in the tack room; Jack and Chester stood outside talking when a tall, skinny beanpole of a man came up in a rush.

"I'm lookin for Jack Twist. Anyone know where I can find Jack Twist?"

"That'd be me," Jack stepped forward and greeted the man with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"You the one that was hurt by that bull a while back? You know Ennis Del Mar?"

Jack swallowed hard; Chester stood silent; noticing the menacing nature of the intruder.

"Yes, I'm the one the bull stepped on, them things are kinda mean by nature."

"My name is Wilfred Beers and I'm lookin for Ennis Del Mar. He supposedly came here to see to you cause you was hurt. You ain't seen him?"

"Eh… yeah, he came by the hospital to see me. He owe you some money or somethin?"

"He's marryin my daughter in one week if he knows what's good for him. You see him, you tell him he'd best get his ass back to Riverton 'cause if I have to come lookin for him, he won't like it when I find him!"

Just then Ennis stepped out of the tack room and joined them.

"Mr. Beers," he said walkin up to them.

"What the hell's the matter with you, boy? Get your stuff and let's get back to Riverton. You got a weddin in one week."

"Sir, I explained to Alma in the letter; there ain't gonna be no weddin."

"The hell you say! Everythin's all set! You ain't runnin out on my daughter!"

They stood inches apart; glaring at each other.

"I ain't gettin married, I ain't workin in your store no more, and I ain't goin back to Riverton with you." Ennis spat out through gritted teeth.

"You little son of a bitch!" Mr. Beers took a swing at Ennis but he blocked it with his forearm and took a step back.

"Now there ain't no need for any of this," Chester tried to soothe the situation some.

"You can't dump my daughter and get away with it!" He was in a red-faced fury and lunged at Ennis with both hands. Ennis swung and buried his right fist in the larger man's stomach. He went down to his knees with an "oomph" and gasped for breath.

Jack stepped forward but Chester stopped him with a whisper, "Looks like he can take care of himself."

Ennis helped the man to his feet and said, "You go on home now, Mr. Beers. Alma will find herself another fella in no time; one that's ready to get married. I ain't."

"Don't you EVER come near my daughter again! Don't you EVER come back to Riverton! I see you anywhere near my daughter again; you're DEAD! YOU GOT THAT!" He pointed a finger at him and left in a huff.

All the bystanders snickered and got back to the work of dismantling equipment, grinning and talking among themselves. Ennis walked back to Chester and Jack.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"No need to apologize. Looked to me like you handled it pretty damn good!" Chester clapped him on the shoulder. "You didn't leave her in the family way, did you?"

"No sir! No way."

"Not that that would matter to me anyway. I did it myself, once upon a time. Felt guilty about it for years till I finally saw the kid and realized there was no way it was mine."

They had a good chuckle over that and Ennis, the outsider, became accepted as one of the group.

They toured the southern states that winter and by the next summer they had enough money saved up to buy a small house trailer to pull along behind their pickup. It was just a 40 footer but it was a relief to get out of that tent and into the comfort and relative privacy of the trailer.

Summer of '68 saw them back in Wyoming setting up once again in Casper.

"It's not that long a drive, Ennis. We could run over there and have a look around?"

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I know everything about you, Ennis Del Mar. You been thinkin 'bout goin back to Riverton every since Chester said we were heading for Casper.

"Wouldn't want to stop and see anybody or nothin; just sorta look around is all."

"Let's do it then. You got the horses all settled in and everythin; we could drive over there and turn around and drive right back. Maybe have lunch there or somethin."

"You sure you wouldn't mind? Don't know why I wanna go; just curious, I guess."

"You wanna see if she's pining away for you; wearin black widow's clothes?" Jack teased.

"No; 'course not. We don't even have to go if you don't want to."

"It's a beautiful day for a drive. I say, let's do it."

They headed out and in a few hours were driving down the main street of Riverton for the first time in five years. Ennis's eyes roving from building to building; he drove slowly down the street and pointed out the Western Auto store where he used to work for Mr. Beers. They both stared but could see only customers going in and out.

"She used to work the check out counter, there at the front of the store."

They drove on by, turned the corner, drove around the block and came slowly by again.

This time Ennis slowed almost to a stop. Across the street he saw her. She was standing there on the corner, waiting to cross the street. There was a small child of about 3 or 4 standing at her side; finger up her nose; another smaller version about 2 standing there holding her momma's hand; head back and crying. He almost didn't recognize her. She looked so much older; sour expression on her face; her hair was in a stringy pony tail and she had put on a lot of weight; at second glance he noticed she was pregnant, very pregnant. The light changed and she took both girls hands and walked them across the street; little one squalling all the way. He put his hand up over his face hoping she wouldn't look up and see him watching her. They walked into the store and were out of sight. A sick feeling passed through him and he sat there after the light changed.

"You OK, Cowboy?" Jack asked noticing his distress.

"Yeah," he stepped on the gas and got out of there. He drove on over to Denny's and they went in and ordered lunch.

He stubbed out his cigarette and looked across the table at Jack. "I could have been saddled with that for the rest of my life! Wakin up every mornin and havin to look at that sour face!" He shuddered.

"You ain't sorry that you came away with me then?" Jack asked, with a grin; already knowing the answer.

"Oh hell no! It's the best decision I ever made; next to takin that first job up on Brokeback." He smiled.

"Two and a half kids in five years, don't look like she's been doin much pinin away for you; you all right with that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Ennis gave him a genuine full-faced smile. "Let's eat and head on back. I got no need to ever come back here again." A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders; nothing left to feel guilty about.

They wolfed down their lunch and laughed their way out to their truck and were back on the highway again; both giddy with relief.

The rodeo life was good for them. They didn't make much money but they didn't need it. Their life suited them just fine. Ennis got to work with horses and Jack's announcing had made him somewhat of a celebrity among the group. His enthusiasm and eagerness to praise each and every entrant kept the crowds happy and interested. No comments were made about their living arrangements with the exception of one evening after a show they were doing a little celebrating and one of the rodeo groupies plopped herself down in Jack's lap. One of the cowboys commented, "Boy did you pick the wrong lap!" and was on the receiving end of one of Ennis's stares. Jack had picked the girl up and promptly dumped her in Chester's lap; nearly tipping the chair over. Everyone laughed and nothing more was said on the subject and that particular cowboy steered clear of Ennis for months.

Ennis worked for nearly a year before he got the black stallion gentled enough to ride but he was the only one who could stay in the saddle. BB threw anyone else who tried and Jack laughed and teased him one evening about it saying, "I don't blame him, Cowboy. You're the only one I want ridin me. Ole BB and me got that in common." Ennis tackled him and took him for a ride he wouldn't soon forget!

So Ennis got to ride BB out in front of the palominos leading the parades and waving his hat and smiling to the crowds. Someone snapped of photo of him and it made it into the front page of the local newspaper.

In Riverton the local grocer came home to find his wife bawling her eyes out. He walked on past her and went to their twin boys, crying in the crib; picked one up in each arm and told the girls to wash up; he'd brought dinner home.

EPILOGUE

The year they both turned 39, two things happened that changed their lives. First, Chester turned 65 and decided to retire. He left Ennis six of his horses; three out of BB. Second thing happened shortly after his departure; word came to Jack that his father had passed away. A freak accident really. He was changing a tire on his truck when it exploded. The rim hit him in the face, breaking his nose and jaw and knocking him unconscious. He fell backwards and before anyone found him, he had drowned in his own blood.

The two of them left rodeoing and moved up to Lightning Flat and set up at the Twist Ranch and started breeding horses. Mrs. Twist lived two more years after her husband passed then was laid beside him in the family plot.

Ennis and Jack lived to be 83 years old; Jack passing first in his sleep one night, and Ennis the next day as he sat at the funeral home making final arrangements and slumped to the floor. They are buried next to each other in the Twist family plot at the local cemetery.

They had been well liked and respected by the community and not a person who knew them had a bad word to say about either of them; except in Riverton.

The End


End file.
